Will
Will is the main character of SINdicate and a member of SIN. He is not a core member and found his way into the group quite late. Story His past Before joining SIN he already worked as a hitman alone. Sometimes he helped or got missions from SIN, spending a lot of time in their pub. Most of this time he spend with Dr. Jericho's assistant Jade with who he fell in love with and who he even dated a few times. One day on a mission he faced a masked enemy who was disturbing his work and he decided to shoot them. Stripping the mask off his enemy's face afterwards, the disturbance was revaled to be Jade. He did not know that she worked as a hitman too and had then killed his own lover. After collecting himself he met up with Dr. Jericho and told him everything that happened, letting him know that he was truly sorry. Jericho, who normally does not show any feelings seemed to be upset and broken but only announced that he would need a new assistant now. Will decided to take on this role to repent for the damage he caused. He became one of SINs members and lived at SIN's headquarter from then on. While he lives there he got to know the twins, especially Ares who seemed to take a liking to him. Will, still in grief and very frustrated, started an affair with Ares but ended it quickly after he found out that Ares is younger than he thought he is. The present While being on a mission one day, infiltrating a factory of VEGA Industries, he finds the badly wounded Li. He wants to help her and, even though she resists, manages to take her to the SIN headquarters with him. After an argument, Dr. Jericho finally decides to help her and removes the bullets from her body. Will tries to persuade Li to stay with SIN until she recovers, she accepts this offer even though she is not fond of the idea. After spending some time at SIN, Li eventually decides to stay with them and Will, which leads to them teaming up. Although they have many conflicts, they grow to like each other and even start a (complicated) relationship. Personality He is a cool, kind of cold, reserved guy and almost nothing can irritate him. He rarely laughs and always seems to be very distant. At heart though, he is a good person and has kind of a helper syndrome. He is also very kind to children and can be quite a charmer if he wants to. One of his weaknesses is that he develops feelings for others very quickly, this makes him quite vulnerable. He also has a strong sense of justice, which gets him into trouble sometimes. Appearance Will has dark skin, blue eyes and a scar over his left eye. His hair is black but partially bleached and almost always in a ponytail. He is well built and many people think he is quite good looking. Most of the time, he is wearing his blue jacket and a bodytight suit made out of very though and durable fabric, protecting him from cuts and partially even bullets. He owns two golden guns. Relationships * Will and Li Even though Li is the exact opposite of Will, he likes her. They often argue and she often annoys him but she is also able to liften his mood. His general attitude becomes more friendly thanks to her. After some time, he develops a crush on her but doesn't confess. It seems like the feelings are mutual but both don't really talk about their feelings, so their relationship becomes kind of complicated. Still they start trusting each other a lot after some time and become very good fighting partners. * Will and Dr. Jericho Their relationship is quite complicated. Will acts very submissive towards Jericho, a behavior that is rarely seen in Will. Jericho on the other hand is very cold and even mean to him. Despite that, they are very good at planning missions together. * Will and Ares Will regrets the affair with Ares quite much because since then, Ares became even more annoying and attached to him. Ares loves to tease Will and does everything to get his attention, even involving his twin sister. * Will and Jason Jason is one of the few people Will trusts. After spending some time at SIN, he and Jason became best friends. Will even told Jason about his past and consults him whenever he has a personal problem. Jason is also the one who maintains Will's weapons and bodysuit. * Will and Iris Iris is like a brother to Will, he and Sparrow both got adopted by Vega and grew up with him. They act quite distant but Will trusts him in every aspect. * Will and Ramses These two often worked together and Ramses became a really good friend to Will. Will even starts to talk with him about his personal problems and tells him about his past. Ramses often has to be the voice of reason for Will. * Will and Sparrow Sparrow is like a brother to Will, he and Iris both got adopted by Vega and grew up with him. Their relationship is complicated. They act like always fighting brothers and Sparrow often irritates and provokes Will who is easily annoyed by him and snaps sometimes even though he is known as a calm person to everyone else. Trivia * His nickname is "Devil's son". * Will got his scar from Li who fought back as he wanted to rescue her. It is caused by her katana. * He often gives food to children in the slums, causing them to visit the pub sometimes to see him. * His favorite color is dark blue. * He despises any kind of clubs and other loud and crowded places, still he visits them sometimes. * He is quite a workaholic, especially when in a bad mood. * When angry he tends to be reckless, e.g. going on missions alone or not being careful enough. * This song fits him very good. Category:Characters